Not The One For Me
by YouOutaKnow
Summary: Sian and Spencer are best friends who share the same dorm at college. Spencer meets Sophie at a club. Sian meets Ashley at Aiden's party. When Sian and Spencer tell each other about the good news, they plan a double date. When Spencer laid eyes on Ashley and Sian saw Sophie, things get a little awkward as the two best friends fall for each other's date and vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON or Corrie, nor anything related to them.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sian's POV**

"Spence have you seen me boots?" I asked the girl that I call my best friend.

"Which ones?" Came her reply.

"The black ones that zip at the side."

"If they are the ones I borrowed a few days ago, they should be next to my bed."

"I see 'em." I picked up the shoes from beside her bed and slipped them on. "Well come on then. Don't want to be late to class and get a lecture from Ms. Cruzbay again on how it's important to get to class on time."

"I'm coming. Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist." She giggled as she passed me to step out the door. "Well get moving will ya?"

I just shook my head and smiled as I followed her out the door.

Hi, names Sian Powers. I'm a 20 year old student at USC in Los Angeles. I'm from Manchester, England and why I ever moved to the fast-paced American life of L.A. is beyond me. I guess I wanted to try something new like their schools for example. But I don't regret it one bit. Sure I miss me mates back in Manchester like Ryan, Katy, Tina, Ben, Rosie, Amber and the others, but I got Chesney with me so it's not bad. But I'm happy for the new mates I have too, like Aiden, Kyla, Chelsea, Clay, Glen, Madison, Carmen and Spencer. Plus I pass my classes with flying colours.

How Spencer and I met is something I will never forget; mostly because of the embarrassment I suffered on that day. Let's just say that it involved Spencer working as a lifeguard for the summer and I almost drowned resulting in water and a fish in my hands. Don't even ask where the fish came from.

We began talking when I saw her around the college one day and our friendship kinda sparked up from there. We requested a room together after a couple of months, and now here we are. We are practically inseparable; wherever you see one, you see the other.

"Are you going to Aiden's party on the weekend?" I asked as we slipped inside the classroom just as the lesson was about to start and earned a stern glare from the professor.

"Nah. It's an open party so a lot of random people are going to be there. So I'm maybe gonna hit Ego or catch a movie or something."

"By yourself?"

"I'm sure I could get a random girl to come with me." I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Just don't go around getting any diseases." I said, noticing the double meaning in her words when she smirked.

"Will do mom." She said and we both turned back to our books as we paid attention to the professor.

"Chesney would you stop staring at Carmen like that. You look like an absolute creeper." I said as I sat down next to Spencer with a bowl of popcorn.

"Is it my fault that she's gorgeous?" He said. "Why won't you go out with me Carmen?"

"Whoa there rojo. We've been through this. I don't bat for your team, so you got a strike out." Carmen said as she came back with our fizzy drinks.

"Like really. How is it that the three of you like girls?" Chesney asked.

We looked at each other and then shrugged at Chesney. "We just do." We answered. I never thought about how or why it is that I'm gay. I guess I just am.

"Right. So what are we watching then?" He asked.

"A Disney Movie. The Cheetah Girls 2." I said. He popped up from the chair he was in and joined us on the couch next to Carmen. "Good because it is one of me favorites." He said.

He shocked us when he said that and we watched him wide eyed. "What? It's a good movie and Chanel and Aqua are hot."

We turned back to the film and nodded as we agreed with him.

"Hey dudettes and dude." Aiden said as he walked into our dorm with Kyla followed behind of him. "Hey guys." She said.

They were ignored of course as we continued watching the film.

"So who's coming to my party tomorrow?" He asked as he sat in the chair on the other side of us.

"Everyone except Spencer here." I piped in.

"Sian you should know Spencer by now. She's not down for those types of things." Aiden said.

"Why is your cousin letting you throw an open party at her house? Isn't she scared she'll get robbed?" Spencer asked.

Before he could get the chance to answer I spoke. "Why is it that I've known ya for a while now and I haven't even met this cousin of yours?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's because I've never brought her around and the few times that you guys have been to the house she was always in her music room doing stuff. And she doesn't go to USC either, she goes to UCLA."

"Still no excuse, you could have brought her over at least once." Carmen said from where she was now snuggled into Chesney's side. "Yeah for all we know she could be hot and possibly me new bird." Chesney said.

"Of course she's hot, she's related to me ain't she? And you're out of luck there Ches, she swings Sian's them way." Aiden said. "And don't put this all on me, she's Kyla's best friend as well you know."

"Hey don't try to bring me into this. Let them stay on your case." She said from beside him.

"Oi you two are the worst. If you don't want us to meet her then just say so, don't hold back on us." I said.

"Sian, stop being… daft as you always say to us. I've never had the time. Tell you what; she'll be at the party tomorrow so how about I introduce her then?" Aiden said.

"Shame I'm not gonna be there then." Spencer said with her eyes still glued on the telly.

"No one's stopping ya. You're the one that doesn't want to come." I said and poked a finger in her shoulder.

She just shrugged as she continued watching the screen. "Just don't be disappointed when I get a new girl and you didn't because you went to Aiden's party."

"I won't" Came my reply.

She finally looked at me. "Well then don't get jealous." Then she turned back to the screen.

I hooked my finger under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at me again. I leaned in until our lips were just millimeters apart. "Not happening." I whispered and then turned her head to the side and kissed her cheek. I got up off of the couch to go to the bathroom.

She didn't seem fazed by my action as she was back to watching the telly.

"Why is it that you and Spence never dated? I'm surprised that she was able to resist your accent; she has a thing for them." Kyla asked when I was back in the living room area. I shrugged. "We're just not each other's type. Similar, but different in many ways."

"Oh. Do you prefer them British?" She asked trying to mock me accent.

"Actually I'm English, not British." I said. I laughed when she gave me a disapproving look. She doesn't like to be corrected for simple facts.

"That's like saying I'm from L.A. not America. They're in the same category aren't they?" She asked.

I held up a finger and opened my mouth to speak when she cut me off. "Don't you even dare." She narrowed her eyes at me and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Glen asked as he stepped through the door with Madison close behind.

"Just Kyla being a drama queen." That earned me a smack on the arm from Kyla.

"No violence Kyla, the truth shall set you free." Glen said as he picked her up over his shoulder and ran with her around the room. Kyla was screaming and demanding for him to put her down the entire time.

"So what goes on Maddie?" I asked as we watched with smiles as Glen continued to hold Kyla against her will.

"Not much. I was being bored out of my mind in English Lit today." She said.

"Are you kidding me? English Lit is my favorite subject." I said.

"Of course it is for you. You are English aren't ya?" She asked grinning at me.

"So not the reason or point." I said and gave her a playful shove.

"Oi would you look at the pair of them. So cute." I said as I got into the living room area to see Carmen and Chesney fast asleep. Chesney had his arm around Carmen's shoulder, Carmen's head was rested on his shoulder and his head rested on top of hers.

"If I didn't know any better I would have sworn they were a couple." Madison said from beside me.

"Well you know better so don't go giving Chesney any more hope." Spencer said as she came out of the kitchen and gave Maddie a short hug. "Where's that boyfriend of yours that I call my brother?" Just as she spoke Glen stood by us with a defeated looking Kyla still on his shoulder.

"Aw ya poor thing." I pinched Kyla's cheek and she quickly batted my hand away.

"Babe please put Kyla down now before it gets to the point where she's ready to kill."

"He'll be my very first victim." Kyla said as she swatted him across his chest when she was let down.

"Aiden! Your girlfriend's trying to kill Glen." I shouted into the dorm. "And me!" I squealed and ran when Kyla started to chase me.

Aiden came out of the door I was headed into and grabbed Kyla, flinging her over his shoulder. Her size makes it very easy to do this.

"Careful Aiden. That's the reason why she wants to kill Glen." I said. Aiden quickly put her back on her feet and stepped away with his hands in the air defensively.

Kyla, who looked irritated, walked away from us with Aiden trailing behind her.

"Hey people!" Shouted Clay through the dorm.

"Heyah my favorite brother." I greeted him.

"Well then mom has some serious explaining to do." He laughed and I laughed with him. "Hey Chels."

"Hey Sian. What's up?" She said.

"The sky, the sun, the clouds and maybe some birds." I joked.

"We talking about the animal or your slang for a girl?" She asked.

"What would the girl be doing up in the air?" I questioned.

"Probably returning from heaven after you took her there." She smirked.

"Nice one." I smiled and high-fived her. I love hanging out with these people.

"Is this everyone?" Spencer asked after she greeted the two new arrivals.

"Yep." Aiden said. "Now how about we wake up these two love birds?" Glen said with a very mischievous look on his face.

"Chesney your mom is here looking for ya." Spencer said as she stood in front of the pair on the couch. "Mum?" He sat up removing his arm from behind of Carmen, causing her to wake up.

"You guys are so bloody evil." Chesney chucked a pillow at Spencer when he realized that she was joking from our laughing.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Carmen asked through a yawn. "It's Sian's turn to pick this time right?"

"Yep it is. So since the drinking is to be left for tomorrow, I thought maybe we could catch a film. I want to see Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2." I said.

All the guys let out a groan. "We do not want to go and see that."

Each girl held on to their boyfriend. "Well that's too bad because you are going." They told them.

"Yeah guys, it'd be fun. Maybe Edward could give you guys a lesson or two on how to be a good fella to your girl." I teased.

They all just mumbled something as they parted to go and get ready. "People!" I clapped my hands together to get their attention. "This dorm belongs to **Spencer and me**. You guys need to get to your own rooms."

I heard them mumble a 'oh yeah' and 'right' as they left.

"Oh Speeeeeeeenceeeerrr." I sang as I snaked my arms around her waist from behind and ran my fingers over her toned stomach under her shirt. "We're alone now." I said and then blew into her ear.

She shivered at this and quickly moved out of my grasp. "Sorry. I prefer brunettes." She smirked at me.

"No prob. I prefer girls with feminine names anyways."

"You shouldn't be talking when Sian is pronounced as S-E-A-N."

"Whatever. Love you Spencer."

"Love you too Sian. Now get your sexy blonde body into the bathroom before I do."

"Aye Aye Captain." I saluted her and made my way to the bathroom.

I have a feeling that this weekend is going to be very interesting for the both of us.

**After watching reruns of both of these shows I got the idea to do this story. So should I continue it or not? Let me know if you would like to read more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON or Corrie.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie! Would you hurry up and get out of the mirror already. I told you a million times that you look fine!"

"Fine isn't good enough." Came my response.

She came up behind of me in the full length mirror.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say beautiful. As always."

"You're just trying to butter me up so that I could get out of the bathroom."

"Not true!"

"Kat! Did you get her out of the bathroom yet?" Came another voice from another room.

"I knew it." I said and walked out of the bathroom with her in tow.

"It's about time Soph. I was starting to think you climbed through the window and ditched us." Laughed a male voice.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that Nate. She would walk right past us and through the door instead." Said Kat.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Just for that, I'm leaving here without you guys in **my** car that **you all** need a ride in."

"Come on Soph, we're just teasing. Who are you so dolled up for anyways." The blonde girl said from beside me.

I looked down my body. I had on a sparkly, tight fitting, purple, one shoulder dress that stopped mid-thigh with black stilettoes. My hair was back in a ponytail and strands of hair fell to the side, framing my face. I completed it with silver loop earrings and a purse that matched my dress.

I looked back up at Lexie who had just given me the once over. Then I shrugged at her. "I haven't had a girlfriend for well over 7 months now, so I'm getting one tonight; or at least getting laid tonight. So even though we're just going to Ego, I thought I'd dress to impress."

"And impressed I am." Nate said and put his arm around my shoulder. "How about instead of Ego, I carry you to a nice little picnic on the beach and we could lie down together and watch the stars shining in the night.

"Looks like I found my Romeo; but I would prefer finding my Juliet."

"Way to shoot a guy down Soph." He smiled and playfully pushed me away.

"Come on Nate. Let's go find a nicer girl for you to mack on." Kat said and stuck her tongue out at me while she pulled him to the door.

I rolled my eyes and felt Lexie pulling my hand, leading me to the door.

…

I'm Sophie Webster, a 19 year old student at USC. I moved out here from London because USC has an amazing photography program, and when I applied, I was offered a full scholarship. Now how could I deny that?

Kat is me mate that I met in Photography. We were paired off to take photos of wildlife for an assignment. During the second week of classes, we found out that there was a rooming mix up and the two of us were supposed to be roommates. We spent a lot more time together and now we're pretty close. She's a redhead, yes a natural one, with sparkling green eyes and a few freckles that compliments her face.

I met Nate when I was starting high school back in London. He's from Ohio, but he and his mum moved out there for reasons that are unknown to me. He was a timid young lad. He was always in his books and never talked to anyone unless he absolutely had to and he always sat by himself. He always wore shorts and polos with pockets and sandals; plus his hair was unruly. I sat at his table one day at lunch, and even though it took me a while, he opened up to me and we became friends. I eventually gave him a makeover when he gave in, and is the reason he's such a chick magnet now. Now he wears more stylish clothes and sneakers. I only let him wear sandals if we're going to the beach or something. He didn't want his hair cut, so it's still chin length; but it's parted in the middle and his hair falls to the side and out of his eyes. He has incredible light brown eyes.

I met Lexie through Nate. She's his sister. I never asked, but I'm guessing that they have a different parent. Nate's a brunette and has brown eyes and he's originally from Ohio. Lexie is blonde with smoky grey eyes that are to die for. She said that she's lived in L.A. all her life. So since males can't carry babies around, I guessed that they have different mums. She's shy when she meets people at first but after a while she'll open up and you'll see the less shy side of her. But, she's very much aware of how gorgeous she is from the gawking she gets from people in public, so that shy part of her is slowly fading and she's getting cockier.

…

"We'll get the usual and a table." Kat said referring to her and Lexie.

"Then it's up to us to get the girls then." Nate said smiling down at me. He's a good head taller than me.

"Guys for me please Nate." Kat said as she dragged Lexie with her towards the bar.

Nate and I scanned the place. It was a custom between us that when we are out at bars/clubs that two people would get the drinks while the other two would find potential flirts. That is if we are single. We all know each other well, so it's not hard to do. We'll meet each other back at the table and point out our picks. There's only one rule: Even if you can't see clearly how they look, you still have to go and make a move.

"I'll choose for you and Kat. And you could pick for Lexie and me?" He suggested.

I nodded my agreement as I scoped the room and my eyes landed on someone. "Here's one. Girl leaning on the wall in the corner. Black hair, Blue top. For you."

He searched for where I said and then his face lit up with a smile when he saw her. "Damn Soph. You sure do know how to pick 'em."

"Ok how about him. Guy sitting at the bar. Ginger hair. White shirt. For Kat."

I looked to where he said. "Not bad."

"Oh and the girl right next to him. Blonde. Red shirt. For you."

I couldn't see her face because her back was turned to me. "I'll let you know how good you did after I get a better visual of her."

"Ok. Girl sitting at the table right next to Kat and Lexie. Brunette. Black top. For Lexie."

"Well done. Now let's get back to them and give them their targets." He smiled and walked ahead of me. He just wants to start flirting with the girl I chose for him. She's a real sight for sore eyes. Guess I really do know how to pick 'em.

"Who picked for me?" Kat asked as we sat down and took our drink.

"Nate." I answered.

"I trust your opinion Nate, but if you chose a total douchebag, I'm so gonna kill you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes! That means Soph picked for me. She has really good eyes when it comes to pointing out hotties." Lexie grinned.

"Shall we get to it then? I didn't dress up so that I could sit down and drink all night." I said and stood up. To be honest, I just really want to go meet who Nate picked for me.

They got up and we stood next to each other, sort of in a line.

"Kat, my pick for you is over at the bar. Ginger haired guy in the white shirt." Nate said.

"Not bad on the eyes. You did good Nate. I'm off to get my flirt on." Kat said and did a hair check before she left.

"I already know who I'm gonna go put a charm on, so later." Nate said and stalked off.

"Lexie, my pick for you is right there at the table across from us. The brunette in the black top."

She turned to look and then looked at me with her mouth slightly open. "Damn Soph. She's **sexy**. What if I'm not pretty enough for her? How do even know she likes girls?" There's that shy and insecure part of her showing its colours.

"I'm not all too sure, but I definitely have a feeling that she does. And don't be daft; have you looked in the mirror recently? You're beautiful. Now go put on that pant dropping charm of yours and win her over." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Thanks Soph. You're an amazing friend." She smiled her pearly whites at me. Those braces worked really well for her.

"Anytime." I smiled back. She took a deep breath and then walked the short distance to the other table.

I drained the last of my drink and looked over at the bar. Kat seemed to be having a good time with the guy Nate chose. My target was next to him looking a bit bored. Best go and entertain her then.

I got up and took the only stool available at the bar, which was two stools down from her. When I walked past her, I noticed her eyes on me as they followed me until I sat down. I walked past her with my head straight forward, pretending like I didn't notice her, so I didn't get to see her face.

I waited patiently, trying to get the barkeep's attention. When I finally got it, he was pushing a drink my way. A blue cocktail.

"Compliments of the gorgeous blonde in the red." He pointed straight at the girl.

We caught each other's eye and she smiled a sexy smile at me. Boy, he wasn't kidding when he said she was gorgeous.

I got up and walked over to her. "Thanks for the drink."

She just stared at me for a few seconds, and then she smiled.

"It's my pleasure." She kept staring at me and then snapped her fingers. "I know you. I've seen you in my photography class. Uh… Sophia Webber, is it?"

"Eh, it's close enough. Sophie Webster."

"Right, sorry. Well it's nice to meet you Sophie. My name's Spencer Carlin."

She shook my hand. "And I must say; you look absolutely stunning." She smiled. Ah, I see I won't have to be the one doing the charming tonight.

"The way you've been watching me when I passed before already told me that you like what you see." I smirked when I saw her eyes wandering over me again.

"Can you blame me?" She still hasn't looked me in the eye yet. "Everything on you is beautiful." She looked me in the eye with a smile. "From you bouncy, brown hair; to your sparkling blue eyes; your full lips that I just want to kiss; to your killer body;" Wow. Talk about not holding back. She had me blushing under her gaze. "Need I say more?" She laughed when she saw me blushing.

"You don't need to, but I like hearing you speak; especially about me." I gave her a playful grin.

"Mmm you're a cocky one aren't ya? I like it."

Spencer and I talked about a heap of things for the remainder of the night. I actually think I got her whole life story from our one conversation. It was easy for us to talk to each other; kinda like old time friends. We arranged to meet each other again sometime for…a date. Yep, she asked me out.

…

"Looks like Nate is gonna end his night well." Lexie said.

He was headed to a car with what's her face that I picked for him. At least the lucky bastard is getting some tonight.

My phone rang in my hand. A text.

**If I'm not back by noon tomorrow, call the Love Doctor and tell him I've been bit by the Love Bug. She's so perfect. I owe u one Soph – Nate**

I shook my head and laughed. He is such a buffoon.

"What's so funny?" Lexie and Kat asked.

"Oh nothing. Just something Nate texted me."

I showed them the text and they giggled.

"I am sorry for the girl that will have to put up with him." Lexie said. Couldn't agree more with ya Lex.

"Speaking of girls, how'd things go Lex?" I asked.

"Eh she's straight, but I did get to flirt with one of the girls at her table. Then girlie got jealous of seeing me flirt with her friend and gave me her number and told me to give her a call; even though she's straight." She said.

"You're not gonna call her are you?" Kat asked, but it was more like a statement.

"Nope. I'm not gonna be anybody's experiment. Even if she is totally hot… and so worth it." She pushed her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels as she looked back at the club.

She so wants to go back there and find her.

"You know you want to." I teased and poked her.

"Nah. I prefer her friend anyways." She tried to convince me with a smile. I quirked an eyebrow at her but let the subject drop. Not calling her a slut, but Lexie would jump into bed with any girl she fancies if given a chance.

"So how'd Nate's pick for you go?" Lexie asked.

I smiled when Spencer flashed across my mind. She flirted with me for the entire night and was never cheesy like some girls I've encountered in the past. She's funny and sweet and definitely knows how to hold a conversation. I can't wait for our little date.

"Helloooo. Earth to Sophie." Kat was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I must have been spacing out.

"I asked how Nate's pick was but you didn't answer so I went on to asking for her name. Then I realized you weren't with us." Lexie chuckled.

"So what's her name?" Kat asked.

"Spencer. She's actually in our Photography class Kat." I said.

"Wait. Now that I think about it I have seen her there. The class is just too big for me to do more than just see her." She said.

"So did you guys hit it off?" Lexie asked me.

"Yep. She even asked me out on a date. Couldn't resist me." I said proudly. "What about you and that guy Kat?"

"We hit it off too. We planned to meet up again later. And oh my god Soph, he has an accent! One just like yours!" She squealed. "And I swear it's the sexiest thing ever. I thought that about you too when we first spoke to each other, but you're a girl so I couldn't go gaga over you."

"Aww. Are you saying that you fancied me?" I batted my eyelashes at her.

"No. I like your accent. No offense to you, but if I was to have a girl crush it'd be Lexie." Kat said. "I prefer grey eyes over blue ones anyway."

A big, stupid grin spread across Lexie's face. "Well that's a first for me. Too bad Kat's straight then huh Lexie." I said.

She looked at Kat. "Not for long." Lexie said and winked at Kat.

"Never gonna happen Lexie. I love you guys but not that way." She held out her hand to stop Lexie who was now walking towards her.

"Really Kat?" Kat stopped causing Lexie to stop too because her hand was pressed against Lexie's stomach. Lexie moved Kat's hand to her pant waist and wrapped her fingers around the loop. "Pull me towards you if you think that I can't kiss you right now."

I laughed inwardly. Kat is so gonna fall for this.

And yep. She pulled her closer. I could see that Lexie was trying her best not to smirk or she'll ruin it. "Now if you're so straight; why don't you kiss me and let me know if you didn't feel anything."

I swear Lexie has her hypnotized when I saw Kat lean in. She doesn't really want to know if Kat felt something, she just wanted to kiss her. Their lips met and I shook my head. Kat is so gullible. Lexie was the one to pull away with a triumphant smirk on her face when she saw Kat's eyes were still closed and her lips still puckered.

Then her eyes batted open. "Wh-What just happened?"

"You my friend," I swung my arm around her shoulder. "Got played by the player herself, Lexie Zanders."

Lexie had already gotten into the car and I left a baffled Kat as I got in on the driver's side. A minute later and she was still standing there. I honked my horn at her and she jumped back into reality. She glared at me and flicked me in the head when she passed my side.

"Ow! What was that for?" I turned around in my seat and looked at her.

"For being inconsiderate. I was thinking." She said.

Yeah, about Lexie. "Well I need to catch my bed and you were wasting precious time."

"Why, is it running away?" She mocked me.

"Hah. Hah. So immature." I turned back around and started the car.

"Only with you Soph. Only with you."

…

I kicked off my heels and flung my purse, keys and phone on my bed as I rushed for the bathroom. My phone started ringing and I stopped; then I started walking again because getting to the bathroom was more important.

"Kat could you get that for me?!" I shouted.

"Yeah I got it!" She shouted back.

"Who was it?" I asked when I came back into the room.

"Spencer." She said. Ooo she called.

"What did she want?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

I could tell I failed when she watched me and laughed. "She wanted to know if it would be okay if you guys go out for breakfast tomorrow." She said as she slipped into shorts and a tank.

I didn't say anything but took up my phone instead.

**Breakfast sounds great. What time tomorrow?-Soph**

**Around 8:30ish?-Spence**

**That's fine. See u tomorrow-Soph**

**Ok. I'll pick u up at around 8?-Spence**

**Where are we going?-Soph**

**That's for me to know and for u to not find out until we get there ;) –Spence**

**Lol ok. See u then-Soph**

I rested the phone on my nightstand and got changed for bed. I was about to climb into it when Kat called my name. "Soph?"

"Yes Kat?"

"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" She asked while getting out of hers. I wonder what's up with her. She only does this when it's late and she wants to talk before going to sleep. I didn't respond to her because I knew she was going to come anyways. I don't even know why she asked; she usually just comes and lies down.

"What's bothering you?" I leaned up on my elbow, resting my head in my palm and looked down at her.

"It's Lexie…she…well she just…" She started out but couldn't seem to find any more words than that. I understand what she means though. Lexie got to her.

"I know what you're trying to say. Why is this bothering you? It's not like you haven't kissed a girl before." Believe it or not, she has. She kissed me already. Our friends were playing a game of spin the bottle a night and it landed on the both of us.

"I know but this is different somehow. When I said that if I was to have a girl crush, it would be Lexie I wasn't joking. To be honest, I was crushing on her since the first day we met but I just ignored that feeling and never said anything." She confessed.

Oh wow. She stumped me there. I don't know what to say to that. She has always liked Lexie; she has always liked a girl.

"And now that she kissed me my brain is going crazy; and I'm not thinking of anything else but her no matter how hard I try."

"Lexie means no harm. She just always wanted to kiss you. I'm sure her brain is going a mile a minute too; so you're not alone." I gave her a reassuring smile. "So, what? Are you like…" I trailed off.

"Oh pfft no. Guys forever for me Soph." She smiled and snuggled into my side, placing her arms around me and her head rested below my chin.

I chuckled and placed my head back down on the pillow and hugging her back. I closed my eyes and sleep came shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership towards SON or Corrie whatsoever. **

**Sorry about the delay. I was just caught up in updating my other story I guess. Extreme apologies. Hope you guys are still interested in this.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV:**

I let out a grunt as Aiden and I placed my 50" plasma screen TV on the floor of the basement. "I really don't see how anyone would get away with stealing this Ash." He panted as he lent against the wall.

"I'm not worried about it getting stolen. I don't want it to get destroyed in the wildness that will occur in a few hours from drunken, hormonal people." I said trying to catch my breath. "By the way, did you get the guy who's supposed to be our DJ tonight?"

"Yeah. His name is Sean. He's gonna be here a half an hour before the party." He said.

"Great. And what did you do with the coolers of beer?"

"I put three of them in the front room where the party is going to be, and I put the others in the kitchen."

"Awesome. Now come help me get my other valuables from in there and then we can start getting ready. And where is that lazy girlfriend of yours? She's supposed to be helping us." I said.

"Lazy am I?" I heard her voice as I turned around to face her. "I guess I'll just carry this box of your other valuables back upstairs so you can come and get them yourself." She said and turned back around, heading up the stairs.

"Kyla wait!" She stopped and turned around with an unimpressed look. "You know I was only kidding. Don't take it to heart." I said and took the box when she handed it to me.

"That was the last of everything. Aiden, baby could you drive me home so I could get ready now?" Kyla asked. He looked over at me while I searched the box. "Yep that's everything. You could take her." I said. "I know I kept you around for a reason Ky." I smiled at her.

"Oh and Kyla and I have some good friends of ours that we want you to meet tonight. They were on my back yesterday about knowing me for a while now and never meeting you." Aiden said while walking up the stairs as I followed them.

"That's fine. I've been cooped up in my music room so much lately that I've hardly went out. It would be good to socialize again." I said. We've been assigned a project for music class. We have to perform a musical piece on any instrument of our choice. It can be an instrumental or a song. We get extra points for originality and I'm planning on getting those points.

…

I finished putting on the last touches to my makeup and headed downstairs to the party that started 20 minutes ago.

I grabbed a bottle of beer for myself and headed over to Aiden and Kyla who was seated on one of the long, leather buttoned, L-shaped sofas with some other people. "Hey." I said as I stopped in front of Kyla.

"Hey Ash. Perfect timing; we were just talking about you." Aiden said. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousins Ashley. Ashley this is Glen, Madison, Clay, Chelsea, Carmen and Sian." He said and pointed to each said person.

I smiled and shook their hand as each one was introduced. "There are two others but this type of scene doesn't really thrill one of them so she dragged the other guy with her to wherever they went." Kyla added.

Carmen and Sian were staring at me with their jaw slightly apart. I whispered it to Aiden and he just laughed. "Their probably just thinking of ways to seduce you before the night is over."

"You mean they're…"

"Yep." He said.

I looked back over at them. They really aren't subtle about their staring. They're both really hot but Sian is just breathtaking. It won't take much for her to seduce me. I smirked to myself. I pulled up one of the leather buttoned cube and sat in front of them and joined in on their conversation.

Clay and Chelsea got up to dance a little while after and I took the opportunity to sit next to Sian.

"Hey." I said and smiled my nose-crinkling Davies smile at her.

"Hiyah." She smiled back. _**God that accent is heavenly.**_

"Do you want to maybe go for a dance?" I asked.

"Yes." She said quickly and a little too enthusiastically. She then blushed, probably embarrassed. I found it really sexy though.

I held out my hand and gave her a reassuring smile. She gladly took it and allowed me to lead her to the dance floor. We had just started moving along to the fast-beat song, when it changed. This song had a more seductive tune, like one to grind to. I inwardly thanked Sean for that.

I looked at Sian and she was nervously looking back at me like she was unsure of what to do. I held out my hand to her again and when she took it I spun her around and moved my body against hers, perfectly in time with the beat of the music. _**I hope I wasn't too forward with her.**_

I threw that thought out of my mind when she grabbed my other hand and held both of them in front of her; then pressed back into me and moved with me. My face lit up like a kid who just won a lifetime supply of candy.

She turned around and her arms hung loosely on my shoulders. She moved her head close to my ear. "Where's your room?" She asked. I gulped. "Upstairs. Fourth door on the right." I answered. I wish I could know what she's thinking.

We hadn't really made it far onto the dance floor because of the amount of people here, so we were near a wall. She pushed me against it and slipped her leg between mine and rocked against me. I pressed down on her leg and a soft moan slipped between my lips from the pleasure. _**No girl has ever been able to turn me on so quickly.**_

I was disappointed a couple minutes later when the song ended. Sian moved away and looked into my eyes. Those bright blue eyes of hers had noticeably darkened and it made what felt like a static of electricity shoot through my lower abdomen.

She beckoned me with a finger and turned around and walked away. I swallowed hard. It was getting really hot in here; or is that just me?

I followed her and was led upstairs. I'm guessing she's taking me to my room and that's why she wanted to know where it is. It didn't take long for her to find it because she followed my directions and my name was inscribed in the door.

She opened the door and stood back to let me enter first. I stepped inside and turned on the lights and then turned to face her. She closed the door and looked at me with a smirk and a certain gleam in her eyes. She walked right up to me and grabbed the sides of my blouse in fistfuls. She looked down at me (she's taller than me but not by much) and bit down on her bottom lip while smiling.

No words have been spoken yet and I think that words would ruin the moment right now.

Her eyes flicked down to my lips then back up to my eyes, like she was silently asking for permission. I briefly nodded my head and my eyes subconsciously went to her lips; waiting to feel them on mine.

She closed the gap between us and she pulled back shortly after as if that was like a test kiss. She smiled and then leaned back in and really kissed me this time. Our lips moved slowly together, but with pressure. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let her in.

We took some time and explored the unfamiliar territory. Then the kiss got a little rougher. I encircled her waist with my arms and pulled her closer into me. Her arms gripped tighter on my neck and her fingers ran through the hair on the back of my head.

I walked backwards until the back of my knees hit my bed and I dropped down unto it in a sitting position. She straddled me and proceeded to push me downwards on the bed.

When I was lying down, she broke the kiss and sat up, running her hands under my shirt and over my stomach. Then she smirked again. _**God I'd like to know what's going on in that dirty head of hers.**_

Then she got serious. "Will I ever be more than a one night stand for you?" She asked. I had to think that one through. I can't think straight. My very hot and very horny body is hindering me from having any thoughts that are not naughty.

I sat up and placed my hands on her hips and brought my face closer until our noses were touching. "I most definitely want to see you again. So how about we meet up for, say lunch, tomorrow and see how things go?"

She grinned. "It's a date." Then she pushed me back down on the bed, a little more forcefully this time. That turned me on so much more. "Now where were we?"

She brought her lips back to mine and the kisses got hastier as clothes started being discarded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Corrie, not mine. SON, not mine either. Only the story plot and the original characters.**

**Sorry about the extra-long wait. My sincerest apologies.**

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

I've sent Sophie like 20 texts now and she hasn't replied to any!

Well, maybe it's just 5 but still!

When I agreed to pick her up, no pun intended, it never crossed my mind that I didn't ask her which dorm she lives in.

And I guess she didn't think to tell me either.

Unless I'm being stood up …

Nah! That's impossible. Not even a blind person could stand me up. I'm just that hot!

I tried calling her too but she wasn't answering and that's when I started texting her. So now I'm just leaning on my sweet ass car, trying to think of what to do.

A long, brown-haired guy was headed my way. Ladies and gentlemen, if I wasn't so far gone in my gayness I would have totally been in this guy's bed already. Yeah, he's that good looking! Not that I care …

I wonder if I could ask him if he knows Sophie. Chances are he won't, but hey, you never know until you try.

"Hey."

"Hi." He smiled a perfect, bright smile at me.

Oh fuck me!

You like girls Spencer!

Wait a minute. I know this guy!

"Nate Wellington?" I asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?"

Damn. This boy has matured since I last saw him.

Ok. Get these straight girl thoughts out of your head Spencer! Now!

"It's me, Spencer. From back in Mayberry Street Elementary School."

He looked like he was trying to remember but still looked like he couldn't put the name to the face.

Let me see if this will jog his memory.

"You know, the girl who kissed Shannon Browne …" That was what I was referred to after I kissed the most popular girl in the 5th grade.

And it seems like he remembers now too.

He snapped his fingers. "Oh right! Spencer Carlin. How've ya been?"

Such a gentleman. Trying to catch up with me even though he never knew me so well.

"I've been good. What about you? Last I heard you moved to England with your mom." I said.

"I did. After I graduated high school there I attended uni for a year and then applied here for college with a friend, Sophie."

Hold the track.

Did he just say Sophie?

Okay so now fingers crossed that he's referring to the one I'm looking for.

"Sophie as in Webster?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

Hal. Le. Lu. Jah

Sweet Jesus! He knows her!

I sighed with gladness. "I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning. Do you happen to know what dorm she is in?"

"I do." He said.

Save those words for our wedding day.

What?

I was only kidding.

No matter how attractive he is, he is still of the male species and that fact alone is enough to keep me grounded. Thank you very much.

"I was just headed there. You guys working on something together?" He inquired.

Oh dear one of amazingly, fluffy, brown hair, I don't rise this early in the morning **just** to work on something for class.

"No. I'm actually taking her out on a date." I said. "Well, supposed to." I mumbled that last part under my breath and thankfully, he didn't hear it.

"Ah, so you're still kissing girls then." He laughed.

Oh. So perfect hair, amazing smile, and life saver has a sense of humor eh?

"Yes." Two can play at this game Sir Wellington. "And I might just mistake you for one of them if your hair grows any longer."

Ha!

Good comeback if I do say so myself.

What?

You don't think it was that good?

Well Boo You!

But seriously though, his hair is almost at his shoulders and even though it doesn't make him look the slightest bit feminine, it makes him look more boyish than manly. Oh well! At least he pulls off the whole boyish good looks thing.

"Don't be hating on the hair." He, very femininely, flicked his hair behind his shoulder and started walking. Such a buffoon! "Come on. Her dorm is this way."

We arrived at the door to their room and he got out a key from his pocket and opened it.

He has a key?

Why would …

"It's her roommate's key. I hold onto it on the weekends in case I have to wake them up early; which, lucky for you, I do."

Oh. That explains it.

We entered and I sat on one of the sofas as he went to another door and pounded on it.

"Sophie! Kat! Open the door!" He shouted.

"Why don't you just go in?" I asked.

"Because the last time I did one of them were naked." And that's bad because … "And while that's not such a bad thing, I think of them as sisters because we're so close, and who would want to see their sister naked?"

Ok. I understand his reasoning. For the most part …

"Nate what's with all the noise? You weren't supposed to wake me up for another half hour." Said a very sleepy red-head in heart stamped pajamas.

"I know." Nate looked past her body frame and glanced into the room. "But I bumped into a friend here who is supposed to be taking Soph out. Where is she?"

"Oh shoot. She's still sleeping." It seems that somebody else is not one to rise early when it's not necessary either. If she had shared that bit of information with me I wouldn't have mind making lunch plans instead.

"Here, I'll wake her for you." She retreated back into the room. I'm guessing she's the one named Kat. "She just has to take a shower and then she'll be ready in a few."

I nodded my head because I'm afraid of what will come out of my mouth if I open it.

Some dirty pictures just flashed in my head.

Some of them are of Sophie in the shower, all naked and wet.

The others are of me in there with her and …

Well you get the picture.

Behave yourselves hormones!

"Hi. Sorry I slept in Spencer. Just give me some time to get ready yeah?" Sophie smiled apologetically as she walked out with her bathing stuff.

Nate, buddy, your hair just got pushed to second best in my favorites because right now Sophie's bed hair just topped yours. She looks sexy without even trying.

"Don't worry about it. Take your time, I'll be here." I smiled and she smiled back and left for the bathroom that is not too far down the hall.

If Sian were here she would have probably be teasing for already being whipped. I'm not the type to wait around for girls. But something about Sophie has me here still and was able to keep me from not giving up when I couldn't get in contact with her.

Sian will be so proud when she hears that! I haven't seen her since before she went out last night. I'm sure she's fine.

"So, Spencer is it?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kat who, until now, I didn't notice was slowly walking around of me in circles and looking me up and down.

I know, I know. I'm H-O-T!

So hot that I'm banned from certain places because I set off the smoke detectors or sprinklers.

Ok, ok not really, but you do get my concept. I'm so hot, I'm on fire!

_**This girl is on fiiiiiiirrrrreeeee!**_

Ok I'm done. I took it so far that I started singing Alicia Keys.

Oh and I do believe I was asked a question.

"In the flesh and blood." I answered.

"Interesting name. Any idea why you got it?" She asked as she continued staring me down.

She's lucky that I don't get intimidated easily. And I'm kinda flattered that she can't seem to keep her eyes off of me.

No Spencer! You're here for Sophie. Nobody else!

And Kat isn't popping up on your gaydar anyway so you might as well stop here now.

"My parents were expecting a boy. But I decided that I was going to start my teenage rebellion early so I did a little gender change and out popped a girl." I smiled and laughed a little.

Lame joke, I know. I should be jailed for killing comedy. But it seems like others don't think so.

Nate burst out laughing and even though she was trying to stay serious, Kat had the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Then she couldn't contain it anymore and burst into a fit of giggles.

I don't know if they're laughing because it's funny or just because of the ridiculousness of my lame attempt at a joke.

"You're lucky you are hot blondie." Kat said in between giggles.

Ah, so she does think I'm hot.

"Where are you from?" She asked me.

"Ohio."

"Is that how you know Nate?"

"Yeah. We went to the same elementary school."

"Really? So you guys go way back?"

"We weren't really friends. Just acquaintances." I said.

"Are you—"

"Spencer I'm gonna do you a favor, that you so owe me for, and get Kat to end this episode of 21 Questions." Nate cut in and got a playful smack on the chest from Kat. "You should start getting ready for your date with that Chesney guy." He said to her.

Chesney?

Oh …

So she was the girl he was talking to last night. Damn! You go Ches!

And for you mean people out there, I was so not having a blonde moment. The club was too dark for me to really see her face and besides, I was giving my undivided attention to a gorgeous brunette who happens to be soaking wet right about now.

No pun intended people!

Why do you all have to be so negative?

"It's funny how you're going out with my friend and I'm going out with yours." I said to Kat.

"You know Chesney?" She then slapped her forehead. "Stupid question." She muttered.

"I had to interrupt you guys' convo to get his attention, but in my defense I didn't see your face all that good because of the lighting." She tried to explain.

Don't worry!

I so feel you!

I didn't recognize you either.

Sophie came back into the room. I couldn't control my eyes when they took on a mind of their own and started to wander, but in all honesty, I wouldn't have stopped them.

Sophie came back in wearing nothing but a towel.

Yes! I said towel!

A very short one too!

I didn't even try to censor myself as I shamelessly checked her out.

Sophie is right here, in my view, in a towel, and dripping wet.

Dripping wet!

This is an image that will stay with me forever.

Sophie in a towel!

Wet!

No pun perverts!

Just stating facts.

Honest!

Sophie blushed and softly excused herself as Nate and I not so discreetly gawked at her.

Hey buddy!

Her eyes are up here!

Not that I'm looking up there … but she's my date!

And you said she was like a sister to you!

Hypocrite.

"The two of you need to get laid." Kat said as she shook her head at us.

"You can do us the favor." Nate and I smirked as we said the same thing at the same time.

Kat shook her head vigorously. "You," she pointed at Nate, "already have some kind of unknown disease from all the girls you slept with."

Oh, burn bro burn!

"And you," Uh oh, she's pointing at me, "are going out with my best friend. You're supposed to be trying to get in with her. Not me."

Uhm.

Ok.

"So this is you giving me permission to try to get into your best friend's pants?" I cocked an eyebrow.

She folded her arms across her chest and gave me a death glare.

Uh oh.

She's not one to make a funny with.

Abandon Ship!

Abort!

Abort!

"You listen here." She took a step forward and I stood my ground. She doesn't scare me.

Much …

"Sophie is not going to be some game to you. You aren't going to use her and then throw her away like yesterday's garbage. She deserves better. So if for one minute you think—"

Whoa.

Hold up there reddy.

I don't hurt people like that.

And I most certainly won't hurt Sophie like that.

"I can assure you that Sophie is safe with me. And you don't know me. I'm not like that. I don't use girls for my own benefit."

She held her intense gaze on me and I didn't let up. I need her to see that I'm serious.

She stepped right up to me and it did nothing to frighten me. I think my shoulders rose even higher to show that she doesn't intimidate me.

"Ok. I'm ready …" Sophie stopped mid-sentence as she saw how close Kat and I was.

Please don't get any wrong ideas.

"Kat! Do **not** scare this one away." Sophie whined.

Guess she won't.

"No worries Soph." She smiled at me. "I won't." Kat stepped back out of my personal space. "She passed my test." She gave me a nod of approval. "Treat her right."

I nodded back at her and grinned. "I will."

I caught a glance of Sophie as I said my words and I had to do a double take.

Somebody call 911. My jaw just broke.

Sophie came out wearing the tiniest of miniskirts, not short enough to make her look like a skank or anything, but just enough to have me drooling excessively to the point where I think I need to see a doctor about it. She has on a white, graphic crop top that shows off that killer stomach that she has. She has on black, knee high, leather boots and her hair was done back in a neat ponytail and she has in a pair of silver hoop earrings.

Shit!

I actually drooled this time!

Embarrassing!

Sophie must have noticed because she stood there giggling with her hand extended towards me to take.

A light blush crept up on my face and I bashfully took her hand.

"See you later guys." She said to Nate and Kat who also haven't been able to tear their eyes off of Sophie. "Much later."

She walked a head and led me out of the room behind her.

Not that I'm complaining.

I have an awesome view behind here.

The sounds of someone whistling forced me to look up from Sophie's rear end. That and the fact that Sophie stopped walking.

A blonde stood in front of us and was obviously checking her out.

"Wow. Talk about smokin'." The blonde said.

She's one word away from hearing from me if she keeps looking at Sophie like that.

"Take good care of her." Blondie said to me.

Huh?

What?

What does she mean?

"I can take care of myself Lexie. But thanks for caring." Sophie said to her.

She knows her?

That would explain why she's so forward.

And shamelessly checking her out like I am.

"This is Spencer by the way." Sophie introduced me. "My date."

"Spencer, this is one of my good friends Lexie."

"Nice to meet you." I extended the hand that Sophie wasn't holding to Lexie.

"The pleasure's all mine." Lexie smiled at me. "And remember if you hurt her, I have a black belt in karate."

Pfft. Not even I believe that. And I don't know her.

"Please Lexie. The only black belt you have is the one you put on to hold up your pants." Sophie laughed as Lexie scowled at her.

"Whatever." She huffed. "Anyway I need to talk to Kat before she leaves for her date with whoever the guy was. I'll catch you later." She waved and continued her journey down the hall.

"Where'd you park?" Sophie asked me.

"Well I live on the left wing, so it's in the parking lot on that side of campus." I answered.

Sophie lives on the right wing of campus so we have quite a walk to do before we can get to my car.

She groaned. "That is a **long** walk. It's a good thing I chose these boots over the pumps I was prepared to wear."

I stopped and tugged on her arm, causing her to step back closer to me and look at me questionably.

"I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you how wonderful you look." And just for good measure I added. "Not that you look anything short of beautiful on any other day."

She's blushing.

Yay!

I got through to her.

She leaned towards me and pressed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Ok so that was a downgrade.

After I lay my charm girls usually go straight for my lips.

But that's okay.

Something tells me that Sophie isn't any ordinary girl.

And I can't wait to find out what that will mean for whatever it is that we have in the near future.

I smiled brightly at her and she gave me back a timid smile as the redness in her cheeks hasn't made an exit as yet.

She is so unbelievably sexy when she blushes.

It's mind boggling!

During our long walk to my car, I eagerly listened to Sophie talking about her life back in London.

I only interrupt her when I need to tell her to turn left here or go right there.

Other than that, my full attention was on her.

And I'm not pretending to listen.

No way!

I am really listening.

I listen as she tells me about how she never always knew she was gay and that she dated boys until she was 15.

She tells me how she got roped into a "charity" scam and lost a lot of her father's money and how she's still paying for it to this day.

She tells me about her crazy sister Rosie and her insane modeling gigs.

About her mother's breast cancer.

About her father's affair.

And her adorable half-brother that she keeps a picture of in her purse.

I love how she's being so open with me even though she has only known me for less than 24 hours.

And I'm taking in every little bit of details.

Because even though I too have only known her for less than 24 hours, I genuinely care about her and I have a strong attraction to her already.

This is all new territory for me, but I'm not scared one bit.

In fact, I'm kind of giddy to see what the future has in store for us.

I just have this feeling that it is going to be … interesting, to say the least.

I like Sophie a lot.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her sense of humor.

Her laugh.

Her kind nature.

And I can't forget that accent.

Oh my goshness.

The things that accent do to me!

"So what about you?" Sophie asked as our walk finally ended and we were at my car.

I opened her door for her and she smiled her thanks.

I got inside and answered her question … with a question. "What about me?"

"I want to know about the amazing Spencer Carlin. How was your life back in Ohio?" She looked down at my hand on the console before she made a bold move and laced her fingers with mine.

My face lit up and so did hers.

As I reversed out of the space, very smoothly considering I did it with one hand, and drove off of campus and told her about myself.

About my parents who were very supportive of me when I came out.

About Glen and Clay.

About my bestie who I consider my sister.

And everything else there is to know about me.

Not literally **everything** but the most general stuff along with some personal like she did.

And that was how our drive went until we got to the breakfast diner.

And I couldn't feel more content being around Sophie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of SON or Coronation Street.**

**Thanks for the continued support of the story. Especially to lilce1992. I will try to update quicker though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sophie's POV**

I sat in one of the booths closest to the back while Spencer waited to get our order. I offered to help but she declined and insisted on bringing everything herself, and told me to just sit and wait. So I did. She's such a sweetheart. I chose to sit to the back even though this place is partially empty.

Plus, I'm going to kiss Spencer. No, not on her cheek again. I was messing 'round with her the last time. I knew she would've expected some lip action.

Why am I playing with her you ask? Because it's fun teasing her.

Hehe.

You should've seen her face when I kissed her cheek instead of her lips. And yes, the whole coming from the shower in just my towel was on purpose. I don't really do that when Nate's around but I wanted to see Spencer's reaction.

I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. But Spencer is one of those kinds of girls who are quick to rump the bed with someone. I'm not. I believe that if she's willing to wait, our relationship won't be based on sex.

It happened to me before and the girl didn't stay around long after she got what she wanted from me. It's safe to say that I felt used and don't want to feel that way ever again. It's a bad feeling. I want to see how long Spencer can keep it in her pants.

Call it a test if you wish. But all I want is some reassurance. I want to know I'm not going to be used again. But I really, really, really want to kiss her.

Boy do I ever!

Her lips are just too inviting and looks too kissable for me to not kiss her.

Speaking of Ms. Kissable, she's on her way over to me with a tray of two plates.

"Here you go gorgeous." She said as she placed my plate in front of me.

"Cheers." I smiled at the scrumptious looking food. Then I realized something was missing. "Where's the—"

"I'm going back for them." She chucked her thumb over her shoulder and proceeded to retreat in the direction she came from.

I stopped her before she can take a step further. "You should've just let me help you. I'm not cripple yano." I got up and stood next to her. "Sit." I ordered and she did. "I'll get them."

"But Soph—" She started getting back up and I forced her back down with a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh." I pointed a stern finger at her. "No buts. I'm getting them and that's final."

She was still about to protest so I did the only thing I could think of to shush her.

I bent forward and placed a kiss on her lips. It didn't take long for her shocked to subside and she was kissing me back. I knew these lips were worth the wait.

It was just supposed to be a chaste kiss but Spencer had other thoughts and swiped her tongue along my bottom lip, asking to deepen it. And I went against myself and allowed her access. I couldn't find it in myself to stop neither her nor myself. My hand soon found resting on the table as I continued to devour the girl in front of me.

Spencer placed her hand on my body and ran them over my sides and curves, until they found a resting place on my hips. I moaned at the contact and also felt her smirk into the kiss at my reaction.

Then something happened. I started to … get moist … down there. I cannot get horny in public. Especially not with the girl I'm planning on giving the "How Long Can You Hold Out" test to.

As I leaned back to stand upright, her head followed mine as she tried to keep our lips connected. But as I kept going back, her inability to stand, because of the table, forced her away.

Even though my lips were feeling all tingly from that kiss, I somehow managed a seductive smile and turned to walk to the counter for our drinks. I knew Spencer was checking me out, so I put an extra sway in my hips as I walked. Surely enough, when I turned around, Spencer was indeed staring at me. She didn't even look away when I caught her; she just kept staring and gave me a small smile.

"Staring is impolite yano." I placed her drink in front of her and took my seat on the other side of the booth.

"I'm sure they'll excuse it. After all, it's quite a sight I'm looking at." She said and took a sip of her cappuccino.

I lifted my coffee cup to my lips and took a sip of my Flat White. "You were looking at my arse weren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked.

"Maybe. Almost could've seen it under that short thing you want to pass as a skirt."

"Hey!" I smacked her arm from across the table. "My sister got me this skirt and I quite like it."

She chuckled. "Is your sister like a hooker or something?"

I was about to respond, but then really thought that over. "Eh maybe."

She full on laughed this time. "Well she has taste. Prada; I'm impressed."

"She does like to live in style." I said.

"Must be a high class hooker then." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Ms. I'm The Sister of a High Class Hooker, did you leave any girlfriends back in London?"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of pimp. Adding an S on girlfriend and all." I let out a giggle. "Erm. Wouldn't say I left any behind … but my last girlfriend's name was Jenny." I made a face at the memory. "Dunno what I was thinking with her."

"Bad one?" She asked, amused at my expression.

I rolled my eyes. "The worst." I swallowed the last bite of my omelet and directed my attention back to her. "What about you? Who has the great Ms. I'm Trying to Be Chivalrous left heartbroken in Ohio?"

She cocked a questioning eyebrow at me before laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Now **you** are making **me** sound like a pimp. I told you that I left Ohio when I was 11 years old. If I ever left a girl heartbroken, it would be because I didn't share my animal crackers with her." She chuckled at the blush I was sporting. "C'mere." She beckoned me forward with her finger, and when I was close enough, placed it under my chin and put a lingering kiss on my lips.

This time I was the one to deepen it. I tilted my head and she instantly opened her mouth, giving easy access to the greeting of our tongues. I ran my foot up the inside of her jean clad legs and felt her moan vibrate against our lips. I jumped over her center, much to her protest, and ran my foot down her other leg.

I then broke the kiss and she whimpered. I smirked at her flushed face and her eyelids that still covered her eyes.

"Sophie Webster," she opened her eyes, "You are a tease. A good one at that."

"I know. It's great ain't it?" I smiled and she let out a short laugh.

"Not to me. I'm so turned on right now that I could probably have a proper shower with my wetness." She said.

I mocked shock. "Have some class will ya."

"You will soon learn that there is no such thing as class about me when I'm horny. It'll come out as vulgar as I think it. No censors, no filters; just the raw thing."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." She grinned. "So, you told your friends you'll see them much later. Where did you want to go next?"

"Well erm…" Ugh. Here comes that blush again.

"Come on, spill. I got a car with a tank full of gas. We can go anywhere you want." She said.

"Well when you put it like that, I kinda wanted to go to Santa Monica Pier." I shyly said. Don't ask me why I suddenly got so shy because I dunno.

"You've never been?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well I'm getting you there now. Come on." We cleared the table and was back in her car again, talking about the one thing we can relate to; our weird siblings. She thinks it will be a good idea to hook them up. You agree with me when I say that that's absurd right? From what she told me about Glen, and from what I know about Rosie, let's just say the world could live without them causing trouble **together**.

She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. "Welcome to Santa Monica Pier." She turned to me with a sly grin. "Ready to have some fun?"

**Sian's POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I started to wake up. I opened them and squinted as the intensity of the light was too much for my eyes that had rested in darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I realized something; Spencer's bed is not across from the one I'm sleeping in, I'm naked, this place doesn't look familiar, and I'm NAKED!

I sat up in the bed and instantly regretted it as my head started pounding. I looked around for somebody, but realized I was alone. I did see a bottle of water and two tablets on the bedside table. I took them and closed my eyes for a bit as I waited for them to kick in.

God I drank too much last night. I obviously had sex, my body is still buzzing. But the question is, with whom?

I sat at the edge of the bed and scanned the room. Whoa. I must've been in a rush to shag this person. My clothes are everywhere!

I got up and took my leggings off of the floor next to the bed, my top from beside the door, my bra from on the computer desk, and my undies from the top of the closet door. Wow, talk about rushing.

Ok think Sian. Who were you with last night? I remember sitting around with Aiden and the others after he and Kyla introduced us to that smokin' chick Ashley. We talked, then we danced; damn that was a steamy dance. And then we … urgh! What did we do afterwards?

I sat back down on the bed after I completed the task of getting dressed and tried to jog my memory. Ok just take some deep breaths to calm your heart and just think Sian. God I pray it wasn't a dude!

Ok ewww! You are never too drunk to do that. Not even if I was dead would that happen!

I sat there silently, replaying little clips of the previous night in my head. Ah ha! And OMG!

I did have sex with—

"Hey you're up. And I see you took the pills; I figured you might've woken up with a headache." She came and sat on the bed next to me, placing a short kiss on my lips. My goodness. I'm too dumbfounded to do anything but stare and blink. "Are you okay?" Worry filled her features and I instantly snapped out of it.

"Did we," I paused and she waited for me to continue, "Sleep together?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah we did. And it was awesome too. You are a dirty mouthed one in the sheets Sian." She laughed a bit but I flushed. "I swear that blush is the cutest thing ever." She muttered and it only served to deepen my shade.

"Your car is out front. What'd you say you go home, freshen up, meet me back here and then we can leave." She said. Ok now I'm confused.

"Leave for where?"

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at me funny. "You were the one who suggested we see each other again because you don't want this to be a onetime thing. I offered to take you on a lunch date and you agreed."

"Oh. I must've forgotten. I had quite a lot to drink last night."

"How wasted were you?"

"Quite a bit."

"Great. Now you just made me feel like I took advantage of a drunken girl." She looked away and started to heave herself off the bed.

"No wait." I stood and grabbed onto her wrist. "It's not your fault. I handle my alcohol really well. I can seem to be completely sober when I'm really shitfaced. I just … really wanted you last night. Can you blame me? You're incredibly sexy." By now I had my arms are loosely hanging around her neck and her hands found my hips. "So unbelievably sexy." I whispered and pecked her lips. She moved back in and captured my lips in a longer and more heated kiss.

I tightened my hold on her neck and brought her closer. She squeezed my hips and I rolled them into her. She smiled against my lips and I pushed my tongue inside her mouth, which she gladly accepted.

"Mmm Sian. You better get going before I help you remember last night right now."

"Did you make a reservation or something?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong if we're a little bit off time?"

I led her to the bed and pushed her down on it. "You are one naughty girl."

I winked at her and stripped myself of my clothes again. "Guess you chose the right girl then."

I helped her out of her clothes. "But I just finished showering."

I kissed and licked her neck as I worked on the button of her shorts. "The two of us can just take one afterwards." I sucked hard on her pulse point.

"Oh God."

…

"Yay!" I squealed and clapped my hands while jumping around in my spot as Ashley won the giant, panda teddy for me.

She handed it to me with a satisfied smirk. "Told you I could get it. These amusement park games are no match for the great Ashley Davies."

I unintentionally let out a snort. "Don't get ahead of yourself now. I would like for your head to fit in the car when it's time to go home."

"I'm just saying. The guy totally didn't expect me to knock them all down on the first try. He's probably seen failure after failure every day." She said as she broke off piece of her candyfloss and popped it into her mouth.

In case you're wondering, Ashley and I are at Santa Monica Pier. We had lunch at Olive Garden and Ashley decided to take me here afterwards. She had just exited the aquarium when I saw the panda and begged her to get it for me, cuz yano … I suck at those games and I really wanted the prize.

We're now standing in line, waiting to go on the Ferris wheel. There's a blonde and a brunette girl in front of us. I don't know why I felt the need to point that out but they are both really hot from behind. Wonder how they look from the front?

Like have you ever looked at someone from behind and be like … "Hey babe! I wanna hit that…" Then they turn around and you're like "…With a baseball bat."

Anyway so back to the case at hand here. The girls in front of us are holding hands and I assumed that they are dating. The blonde one looks really familiar from the back though. Kinda looks like Spencer. I thought about tapping her shoulder to get her attention so that I could see her face but ruled against it. Blondie is obviously with brown hair next to her; Spencer isn't seeing anyone so I won't bother the stranger. But the brunette does have a nice arse; round and firm. Mmm. I unconsciously licked my lips as I continued to openly stare.

We finally got on the Ferris wheel and it soon started its rotation. As it moved I scooted over to Ashley, almost reaching on her lap, and latched onto her. I totally forgot that I'm—

"Scared of heights?" Ashley looked slightly amused as she coolly asked the question, even though I'm putting creases in her top from the grip I have on it for my dear life. I nodded in response. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer, if that's possible. "Don't worry; I got you."

I reached for my iPhone from my pocket and opened my Camera, setting it on the front one. I wanted to take a pic of our cute position. Ashley looked away from the view, saw what I was doing, and leaned her head on mine, smiling with a heart-melting nose-crinkle. I put on my own little smile, Power's style, and captured the photo.

Camera still in place, I lifted my finger to the side of her jaw, turned her head to face me and took her lips between mine. I snapped that but never stopped kissing her as I locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. That hand came up to cup her face and I pulled her closer.

We made out until halfway through the last spin and I cuddled into her side as the wheel did its final decent for this round of people.

"What time is it?" I asked as we aimlessly walked, the panda in one of my hands and Ashley's hand in the other.

"Um …" She looked at her phone. "One o'clock."

I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have work in two hours. Is it okay if we leave now?"

"Yeah sure." We started walking towards the exit. "Where do you work?"

The words died on my lips as I heard an incredibly cute laugh. I turned my head in the direction of the sound and saw the couple that was standing in front of us at the Ferris wheel. Their backs are turned to me again as they stood at the booth Ashley won the panda for me from; the blonde stood behind the brunette with her hands on the girl's hips as she tried but failed to knock down all of the cans. She laughed again and it was like a sweet melody to my ears.

"HELLO!" Ashley was waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and she smiled. "Welcome back to planet earth. You finish spacing?"

"Oh erm yeah, yeah." I cleared my throat and we resumed walking. "I work as a lawyer's assistant."

"Ah the law. Have quite a record in police books." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?"

"Almost got arrested once for trying to pick up a prostitute," I made a face at her and she shrugged, "it was one time. I was very needy that time." I nodded for her to continue. "Starting public fights; police. Passing out in the middle of the street; police. Making prank emergency calls; police. Sexually harassing an officer; police. Giving alcohol to a minor; undercover police. Partying with loud music until early morning; what? You guessed it, police."

I laughed at her last statement. "Wow Ashley. I could swear that you're a criminal."

"Nah. No life of crime for me. Jail beds are too hard. I'll never be able to get it to squeak when I'm fucking my cellmate with my strap-on." I silently looked at her with a newly found desire burning in me. She didn't seem to notice though as she chuckled. "God I watch too much porn."

I stopped in my tracks and so did she because of our joined hands. "Do you have one?" I asked.

She looked confused. "Have what?"

"A strap-on."

"Well … yeah. Why—"

She didn't have time to finish that sentence as I tightened my grip on her hand and hauled her towards the parking lot. "Whoa. What's the hurry there Powers?"

"It's a twenty three minute drive back to Los Angeles, which would give us a half hour to do this before I have to go get ready for work. Cut the chit chat and get me to bed Davies."

"Well when you put it so nicely." She smirked. "Hop in."

This was always something I wanted to try but never found anyone to try it with, so as soon as Ashley said she did in fact own one, there's gonna be no wasting of time.

What was supposed to be a twenty three minute drive back only took 16 minutes as Ashley decided she couldn't take my teasing for much longer. While she was driving, my hand rested on her thigh and I slowly ran it upwards to her honey pot, but ceased movements as I barely touched it and then ran my hand back down.

As soon as we were through the door, clothes started being thrown off as we lip locked and tried to make it upstairs to her room. As soon as we were in, I pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her now naked hips. Yeah, we didn't waste any time while getting up here.

"Ashley." She grunted out a response as she was breathing heavily and stared at me. "Go get it."

I removed myself from above her as she got up and went to the back of her closet. About two minutes later, she came back out with it fastened and dangling between her legs. Okay. Ordinary Ashley is hot; but Ashley with a dick is even hotter.

She climbed back onto the bed and I instructed her to lay flat on her back. She complied. She lets me take control every time. I sat on her mid torso and toyed with her breasts with my hands as I bent forward and lavished her neck. I got a moan for my actions. I stretched a hand behind of me and slowly guided the 7 inch inside of me. I released a long moan as I sat up, taking the whole thing in. I rocked my hips slowly against her and let out a grunt of pleasure.

She gripped my hips and helped me to slowly but firmly move against her. "Mmm. Fuck this feels good Ash."

She whimpered as I placed my hands on her legs behind me as I positioned myself for what I was about to do next. Time to ride.

"You ready?" I asked as I put more circular movements into my rocking. She quickly nodded and I lifted myself up and dropped back down. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

I never made it to work.


End file.
